


Dancing On Air

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne shows Niles a magical night to ease his anxiety after he was humiliated at the Sea Bee Awards, he shows his appreciation in a way that he never expected. Continuation of "Radio Daze" (Episodes: "Ham Radio" and "Moon Dance").





	1. Chapter 1

When they walked into the hotel bar, Niles took another lingering glance at the woman beside him, the slight pressure on his palm a reminder that he wasn't dreaming. He looked down, unable to believe that he was holding hands with an angel. And when he stole another glance at her, his heart skipped a beat.

He was suddenly aware of the stares they received from the bar patrons. No doubt they were as mystified by Daphne as Niles was.

Suddenly she laughed; a sound that filled his heart with joy.

"Would you look at that?"

He grinned at her wistful expression.

"What?"

"It seems that we're the center of attention! Of course, it's only natural that they'd be looking at you. After all, you are the most handsome man in the room."

Niles turned to her in astonishment. Could she really have said what he thought she said? Had Daphne Moon... his angel, his goddess... the most perfect and beautiful woman ever to grace the earth... really just called him handsome?

It was like a dream; a wonderful, incredible dream from which he never wanted to wake up. And then there was the way she'd kissed him earlier. It wasn't a passionate kiss... the way he'd always dreamt of kissing her... but just the touch of her lips on him sent his mind racing in a hundred different directions.

It was all so hard to believe, in more ways than one. Maris certainly had never called him handsome and he had come to realize that she probably never thought of him in that way.

The thought pained him, making him almost forget where he was. That is, until he felt himself being led into the bar.

"Why don't we sit here and I'll order us some drinks." Daphne said.

"Oh... Allow me." Niles replied.

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're such a gentleman. So unlike your brother."

Dizzily, Niles walked to the bar and ordered two glasses of wine and a sherry. The bartender looked at him strangely, probably wondering why a man who only had one date was ordering three drinks, but Niles chose to ignore him.

As soon as he paid for the drinks, he picked up the glass of sherry and downed it in one gulp, blinking as the alcohol went straight to his head.

"You'd better take it easy there!" The bartender said.

Niles glared at the man in disgust. "I beg your pardon? I'm well aware of how much alcohol I can safely consume. Now if you'll excuse me, there's an angel waiting for me right over-."

He stopped suddenly, his heart racing when he noticed that the seat was empty. And once more his heart sank with sadness.

Perhaps it was just a dream from which he'd received a rude awakening.

He was about to leave when he heard his name.

"Dr Crane!"

His heart beat faster at the sweet voice and he looked up to find her rushing toward him.

"I'm so sorry I disappeared like that. I hope I didn't worry you. But you see, I simply had to powder me nose and... Well it doesn't really matter. The point is that I'm here and I'm not going to leave your side."

"Here you are, Daphne." He said, handing her a glass.

"Champagne... How lovely." She said, taking a sip.

As they returned to their table, Niles swayed a bit, and she caught him before he stumbled.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh... I'm fine thank you. Just a bit light-headed. Must have been from the alcohol."

He felt as though he was floating when she led him to the table and eased him into the seat, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Well you just sit right there and relax Dr. Crane. As much as I want to dance with you, I don't want to see you get hurt. Daphne won't let anything happen to you."

He sighed deeply, falling in love with his angel all over again. He had a feeling that this night was going to be one he wouldn't soon forget. There must be a way to thank her for her kindness and compassion.

And perhaps give her his heart in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the soft hand that covered his. Nor was he aware of the magical scent that wafted in his direction.

"Dr. Crane, are you sure you're all right?"

He blinked in surprise, almost smiling at the irony. For the woman who was speaking to him was the very woman that he'd been thinking about mere seconds ago. And now he found himself getting lost in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Dr. Crane?"

"I-I'm sorry. What?"

"Are you sure that you're all right?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I guess I was-."

"You look like you're a million miles away."

He nodded, quickly averting his eyes. What was he thinking, avoiding the woman whom he loved so deeply? He tried to blame it on the alcohol but he was sure to obtain a nosebleed.

"I guess I was." He sighed.

The hand that covered his moved slightly and he looked down to discover that their fingers were entwined. He was once again holding hands with an angel.

"I'm sorry." He said again, boldly raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong!" Daphne said. "It's understandable that you'd be a bit distracted. Thinking about the Sea Bee awards, were you? Well don't! If you ask me, those people don't know talent when they see it-or hear it as the case may be!"

"But Daphne-."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Dr. Crane. I love your brother and I'm eternally grateful to him for hiring me to take care of your father. But when I think of the way he was carrying on out there, gloating about his bloody radio show! Why, Nightmare Inn was a disaster from the very start, if you ask me!"

Niles lowered his head in shame, wondering once more if his guilt attributed to the alcohol he'd consumed or the pure humiliation of what he had done. But regardless, it hurt either way.

Instantly her hand went to his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-."

He shook his head sadly. "I know what you meant; Daphne and you're an absolute angel for trying to cheer me up. But unfortunately it doesn't change the fact that I ruined Frasier's big moment."

Unexpectedly he found himself enfolded in her embrace as the heavenly scent of her perfume wafted under his nose. He loved the feeling of being held like this, for it had been far too long since a woman had comforted him for any reason.

"I know it hurts." Daphne said as she rubbed his back. "But please believe me, you did nothing wrong! Your brother is the one who forced you into doing the show, not even bothering to tell you that you'd be playing more than one part! If you ask me, that's a dirty trick to play on someone you're supposed to love."

"But Daphne-."

She drew back slightly and kissed his cheek. "But you were a wonderful brother for doing it. Correction... you ARE a wonderful brother!"

Niles cheek burned from where her mouth had been and he longed to kiss those sweet lips. Slowly he moved closer and closer to her until-.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, listen!"

Her sudden enthusiasm made him gasp and he looked around in confusion.

"Daphne, what-."

Her hand slipped into his and he felt as though he was floating as she led him to the dance floor.

"I love this song." She said, her eyes sparkling like chocolate diamonds. He recognized the song instantly. It was one that was playing on what he'd called the most glorious night of his life. The night he'd danced in Daphne's arms, and kissed her for the first time.

But then his world came crashing down when she assumed that his words of affection were just an act.

"Dance with me?"

He was tempted to decline her offer, for he certainly didn't want to risk being hurt twice; even if it was unintentional.

But when he saw the pleading look in her eyes, he simply couldn't say no. And truth be told, there was nothing he wanted more than to be in her arms, even if it was only to dance.

"I would love to!" he replied, trying to calm his trembling voice.

He offered her his hand and together they began to spin around the dance floor, much to the delight of onlookers. He was floating on air and he wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"I love the waltz, don't you?" Daphne sighed. "I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine!"

The words made him smile and he repeated a phrase that he'd uttered on the night of the Snow Ball;

"I'd have to look down to see cloud nine!"

But instead of the reaction he expected, she smiled and held him even closer.

"You always say the most wonderful things."

The song ended but he barely noticed the applause they received, nor did he realize that they had been the only ones on the dance floor.

"Another dance?"

He gasped when he realized how close she was standing to him and it took all the strength he had not to bring his lips to hers.

As if on cue the music changed, but it wasn't a tango or even the samba.

It was a slow, romantic song; the kind he'd always dreamed would play as he held her in his arms.

And finally the moment was real.


	3. Chapter 3

He stared into her eyes, his heart beating faster as he placed one arm around her waist, and his hand in hers. They moved slowly back and forth to the music and his cheek found its way to hers; the silky strands of her hair brushing against his face.

The scent of her shampoo wafted under his nose as he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. If this wasn't heaven it was as close as he'd ever come.

It felt as though they were the only ones in the room and for the first time that evening he'd completely forgotten about the humiliation he'd endured at the Sea Bee awards.

And he owed it all to his angel; this beautiful, perfect, woman whom he loved with all his heart.

Something stirred inside of him then; a longing so great that it took every ounce of strength to suppress it. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, not even caring if she rejected him. He was used to broken hearts anyway.

Maris had broken his heart so many times that he felt as though he was immune to such pain. But hers was a different kind of heartbreak. Even though she would never admit to such a cruel and callous act, he suspected that she did it deliberately to hurt him. And he never understood why.

Nor did he care anymore. Because now he'd found someone better, even if she wasn't actually his.

Daphne would never hurt him the way Maris had. Oh he'd been pained beyond belief the night of the Snow Ball, there was no denying that. But deep down, he knew that she had no intention of hurting him. She was merely trying to be the sweet and loving person she was by making him look good in front of Maris' friends.

Maris on the other hand would wait until the last minute and then feign a headache, leaving him to stay at home or else go alone. And if he went without her, he was sure to be made to feel guilty after he returned home.

Daphne had no idea that his words came from the heart. That he would do anything for her, even if it meant dropping everything at a moment's notice. It was almost disturbing, how often he dreamed of her and in how many different ways.

Besides the obvious dream, where they are kissing passionately after a romantic dinner, he found himself thinking about her at work.

More often than not if a session wasn't going well, he found his thoughts drifting to her and he willed the intercom in his office to buzz; just once...

He'd be annoyed of course and even a bit angry at Mrs. Woodson for disturbing him while he was working with a patient. But once Mrs. Woodson explained that someone needed him desperately, his heart softened. He immediately rescheduled the patient's appointment hoping that he or she would understand his plight.

When the patient was gone, Niles closed the door and picked up his phone, his heart skipping a beat when he heard her sweet voice on the other end. She'd be crying and his compassion for her was renewed as he did his best to calm her. But speaking in a soft calming voice over the phone was nothing compared to the feeling of rubbing her back as her tears dampened his clothing and her face pressed against his shoulder.

Unable to stand it any longer, he assured her that he would be right over and as fast as he could drive he made his way over to Frasier's. She opened the door and her tear streaked face caused his heart to falter. Even in her deepest sadness she was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen.

They didn't have to speak, for they'd known each other for so long they could almost tell what the other was thinking.; Daphne especially so, for she was convinced that she was psychic.

And that's when it happened. Their eyes met and she was in his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

He held her close, not wanting the moment to end and yet wanting so desperately to kiss her, even in her weakened state of distress...

"Dr Crane?"

Her voice cut into his thoughts and he opened his eyes, startled to find that the scene around him had changed. The room seemed larger; perhaps because there were fewer people in it. And those that remained were scattered about, leaving Niles and Daphne alone on the dance floor.

"Oh..."

"Are you all right?"

"What? I-."

She smiled then, a smile that melted his soul.

"You looked so deep in thought that I didn't have the heart to pull away. Although I'm sure we looked like quite a pair, dancing when there wasn't any music playing. The song ended ages ago."

Embarrassed, he drew back. "Oh... I'm sorry, Daphne. I was just-."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I-."

She held him tighter and to his amazement, continued to initiate their slow back and forth movements.

"It's all right. I don't mind. In fact, I like being here like this... with you. It's nice."

He glanced at her in astonishment.

"I-It is?"

"Well, it's much better than being with your insensitive brother!"

Hurt, he let go of her hands and drew back unable to hide his expression.

"Oh, Dr. Crane I'm so sorry! I just meant... Well... I'm sorry you're hurting. But it seems like something else is on your mind. I wish you would tell me about it."

Her hand went to his cheek and she smiled once more. Very slowly her fingers brushed his skin in a soothing, comforting gesture; one unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Thank you Daphne. Um... Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane. You can tell me anything."

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing happened. Instead he looked at his surroundings.

He couldn't tell her here; not with all of these people around. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

He covered her hand with his and slowly brought it to his lips for a kiss, much like the way he'd done that fateful night.

And then as with all magical moments, the lights came on and she gently slipped out of his arms.

Suddenly he found himself in a familiar place; a ballroom. Only Daphne was wearing red instead of the gorgeous royal blue dress she was wearing now. But his heart ached all the same.

For once again he'd blown his chance to tell her how he felt. And he feared that if he didn't do it soon, he'd lose her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out of the hotel and when the reached the parking lot, Niles turned to Daphne and smiled. "So, you're okay getting home?"

"Actually I came with your brother and father but they've long since gone, so..."

"Oh... well come on. I'll take you home."

"That's very kind of you Dr. Crane."

His heart was soaring and he had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't a date by any means. He was merely bringing home someone he cared about. He couldn't just leave her there, nor would he ever think of doing such a thing.

As they got into his car he could hardly take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful that he wondered how it was possible.

But all too soon they arrived at Frasier's apartment and were standing at his brother's door.

"Would you like to come in?" Daphne offered.

"Um... No, I should just go home. I... have some paperwork to catch up-."

As soon as the words were out, Daphne gasped in surprise and pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Oh Dr. Crane, your nose!"

As gently as possible she blotted his nose, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

"But Daphne-."

"No buts! You can't go home like this and it'll only take a moment!"

"But Daphne, I'm sure that Frasier-."

"Never mind your brother! It's your home too and you have every right to be here! Now come on!"

Willingly and reluctantly he followed his angel inside, cringing at the thought of what Frasier would say if he noticed Niles in his home after what had transpired at the Sea Bee awards. There was bound to be an abundance of friction and the sight would not be pretty.

Relief filled him when he saw no sign of his brother and instead found Martin watching television.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Niles, Daphne... About time you got back! We were wondering where you were but we kind of figured you'd find a way home."

"Oh... Well, Daphne and I were just-."

"Having the time of our lives weren't we, Dr. Crane?"

He drew in a breath and tried to steady his rapidly beating heart.

"Um..."

"Of course we were! Thanks to your insensitive son and his ego, I found poor Dr. Crane here sitting all alone after everyone had left! So we went into the bar and danced the night away!"

"All right, I guess we were pretty insensitive." Martin said. "But Frasier's the one who-."

"Frasier's the one who what, Dad? Oh... Niles."

Niles acknowledged his brother with a nod of his head, taking note of the annoyed tone Frasier used when saying his name.

"Frasier."

"Niles... What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know, I came to see Dad! Niles lied, sniffling a bit too late to stop the few drops of blood that trickled from his nose.

Discreetly, Daphne took his handkerchief and dabbed his face.

"Thank you." Niles whispered, giving her a heart warming smile.

"I knew you were lying, Niles! You never were a good liar!"

"Well... You're not so great yourself, Mr. big-shot radio host!" Niles retorted, if only to have something to say.

"Now don't start you two!" Martin yelled. "Why don't we all just forget the whole thing ever happened? I wish I could!"

"But Dad, he started it!" Niles yelled.

"What do you mean I started it? If it hadn't been for your ridiculous-."

"ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH!" Martin yelled, startling them all to silence and sending Eddie hiding under the sofa. "Now knock it off!"

Frasier shrugged. "Fine, I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"

"I think I'll go, too." Niles said. "Goodnight, Daphne. Dad."

But he'd no sooner turned to leave when he felt her hand on his arm. "You'll do no such thing!"

A shiver went through his body at her touch and he looked at her in surprise. But before he could open his mouth, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

He watched as she ran his blood-stained handkerchief under the faucet; the blood trickling in a thin watery line into the stainless steel sink.

"Now, I'll just pop this in with the laundry and have it back to you in no time."

"But Daphne-."

"And in the meantime, just sit right here and I'll take care of you."

"I'm fine, really. I just-."

At her pleading look he sat down on the bar stool as she gently blotted his nose with a wet paper towel.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"You couldn't possibly hurt me."

The words left his mouth in such a dreamlike state that he wondered if he'd even said them.

"You're sweet, Dr. Crane. A lot sweeter than your brother, that's for sure!"

After a few minutes she smiled and drew back. "I think you're better now. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh... Well I should probably be going."

At his words, her smile disappeared; replaced by a look of ... could it actually be disappointment?

"Well, all right, but at least let me walk you to the door."

"Actually, Daphne I think I will have a drink."

The smile returned.

"Just help yourself. You know where everything is."

He entered the living room to find that Martin had gone to bed, leaving him alone with his angel once more. And minutes later with his drink in hand he went to sit down when he noticed faint music playing from Frasier's stereo.

Was he really that drunk that he hadn't noticed the music playing before? Come to think of it he hadn't had that much to drink unless one counted the drinks he'd had at the bar.

"I hope you don't mind." Daphne said, startling him a bit. "I had such a good time tonight that it seems that I miss the music. It's so soothing, don't you think?"

"Incredibly beautiful." He said absently.

"It certainly is."

He smiled, for she couldn't possibly have known that he wasn't talking about the music.

"Would you like to dance, Dr. Crane?"

He was so stunned by her question that he nearly dropped his glass of sherry.

"What, here?"

"Why not? Your father has gone to bed and we're all alone..."

He swallowed hard, unable to believe that this was happening, and thanking the gods above that it was.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure..."

With a trembling hand, he sat the glass down and walked toward her. And as he'd done before, he slipped his arm around her waist and took her hand.

They moved slowly to the music and for a long, enchanting and magical moment, he forgot that he was in Frasier's living room. Instead, he was dancing above cloud nine with the woman he loved so deeply.

And her kindness had somehow managed to give him the courage to say what was in his heart.

He could feel her cheek resting against his and he drew her even closer.

"Daphne-."  
"Know what this reminds me of?"

He wasn't sure what surprised him more; the fact that she'd asked such a random question, or the dreamy sound it made when it left her mouth.

His mouth went dry and he licked his lips in order to speak.

"The Snow Ball"  
"The Snow Ball"

He stood perfectly still, staring at her in stunned amazement. Had they really both spoken at the same time and had the same thought?

The only people who did things like that were soul mates... people who were meant to be together for a lifetime. He wasn't one who believed in fate and destiny but there could be no other explanation.

Dare he think he was a bit psychic as well?

Or could it be that that blissful evening meant as much to her as it had to him? The thought made him feel light headed and suddenly he stumbled over his own feet. And like a dream come true, Daphne caught him as he fell into her arms.

"Dr. Crane! Are you all right?"

She held him for a few heavenly seconds to steady him before letting go, but the concerned look on her face was still there.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! Perhaps dancing wasn't a good idea after all. What was I thinking asking you to dance when you're a bit unsteady?"

Niles forced his equilibrium to return. "I-I think I'll be all right... I-if you'd like to dance again."

"I'd love to."  
A new song began to play and once more she was in his arms. His cheek resting against hers, his eyes closed and he sighed when her hair brushed against his neck.

"Daphne-."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He drew back slightly and looked into her eyes. And for a long moment, he found it hard to speak.

"Are you all right? Dr. Crane? Were you going to say something?"

He stared at her, unable to believe how incredibly beautiful she was; and even more so, that she was in his arms.

"Daphne, I..."

He brushed a fallen lock of hair from her face, and slowly moved toward her until their lips touched in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It was meant to be like the kiss she'd given him earlier; quick and indiscreet, to express his gratitude for her kindness, which he surely didn't deserve.

But something happened when his lips touched hers.

Suddenly every feeling he'd ever had, every longing, every dream rose to the surface and his lips caressed hers in a way that he'd only dreamed about.

His arm went around her back, drawing her even closer and soon they were kissing without resolve. When the kisses were over, he drew back, astonished at what he had done.

For a moment he couldn't look at her for fear that he'd made her uncomfortable. Instead he looked down at his feet.

"Daphne, I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. I-I just wanted to thank you for-."

Her mouth was on his again, kissing him in much the same way as before. But this wasn't a friendly kiss. It was tender, sweet and even a bit passionate. His knees went weak and he held onto her for fear of fainting.

"You're welcome." She whispered as she slowly drew back.

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before she looked away, but the faint sheen of pink on her cheeks did not go unnoticed.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, wanted it so badly that he felt it in the very depths of his heart. But to do so might ruin this perfect moment. And the way she was looking at him told him all that he needed to know. There was no doubt in his mind that she was feeling the same kind of emotions as he.

At that moment he was so far above Cloud Nine that he'd have to look down to see heaven. For this feeling, knowing that the woman he loved felt the same way about him was so great that no words were needed.

He knew that in time they'd say the words that they'd both been longing to say but for now all he needed was right here.

Her fingertips brushed against his lips and her whispered words resonated in his ear.

"It's late..."

He swallowed hard, not wanting this blissfulness to end. But he didn't want to cause her any gratuitous unease.

"Yes. I should probably go."  
He moved to kiss her again but she drew back.

"Don't-."

His heart sank and for a brief moment he thought he might cry. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

His reply, when it finally came, was a horse whisper filled with regret and sadness.

"It's all right, Daphne. I'll just leave."

Ignoring the heaviness in his chest, he searched for his coat and car keys.

"No."

He stopped in his tracks and returned his gaze to her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I-I mean... don't leave. Please... stay here with me."

His nervous giggle made her laugh and he found that he was slightly disoriented.

"I-I don't understand."

She laughed again, a sound that filled his heart with joy and when she took his hand, he once more found himself fighting back tears.

"I-I mean... Please stay here... with me."

Once more she'd managed to astonish him and he lowered himself onto the sofa.

"A-are you sure?"

"Well I can't have you driving home so late! It's not safe and I'd hate for anything to happen to-."

Her voice trailed away, and she gently let go of his hand, disappearing into the hallway a little too quickly.

When she was gone, he sank further against the leather cushions, thanking the gods who had brought this wonderful woman to him. It was the greatest gift anyone could ever have given him.

A few minutes later she returned, carrying a pillow, a blanket and a pair of pajamas.

"Now, these might be a bit big, but I think they'll be okay."

His heart warmed at her thoughtfulness and he kissed her sweet lips.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"I-I'll just be in my room...changing."

They kissed once more and then she was gone, leaving him to change in peace.

Quickly he slipped into the bathroom and when he was dressed he crawled onto the sofa content to lay his head onto the pillow. As he turned out the light, he had no doubt that his dreams would be sweet.

Sometime later he was awoken from a deep sleep by the weight of a hand on his shoulder. The touch startled him and he jumped, turning to find Daphne next to him. At the sight of her, worry filled him and he sat up straighter.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..."

Concerned, he took her hand and coaxed her to sit next to him.

"What's happened?"

She seemed nervous and he couldn't possibly imagine why she was acting so strangely, as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Is something wrong?"

She let out a breath. "Look, I know this is going to sound silly and you'll probably laugh but-."

Reassuringly he took her hands and kissed them. "I would never laugh at you. I hope you know that."

His words were rewarded with a kiss on his cheek and a beautiful smile.

"Thank you."

"Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well... I was in me room just now and I couldn't sleep. I-I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was... worried."

"Oh Daphne, that's very sweet but-."

"Well, you've had a rough night enduring the awards and I'm so sorry they treated you that way."

Overwhelmed with love, he leaned foreword and kissed her.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, so I'll just go back to my room and-."

"Daphne-."

This time it was Niles who kept her from leaving by grabbing her hand.

She turned, looking a bit shy.

"Yes?"

"There's plenty of room here... if you want to..."

"Oh... well, all right. Maybe for a little while."

Niles adjusted the pillow against the back of the sofa and Daphne sat down beside him. He stared at her, amazed at how perfectly she fit against him as she snuggled next to his body.

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Crane." She said sleepily.

He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, and then her hair, taking a moment to inhale her sweet scent. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, but he wasn't at all concerned with his dreams.

For what he had was even better.

THE END


End file.
